Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Modern communication devices typically provide a mechanism through which a user can specify or select a destination address, such as a telephone number, e-mail address, or the like, to be used for a new communication. In particular, a communication device may include a user interface through which a user can expressly type a desired address and/or select a desired address from a list of addresses presented by the device. For example, the device may include a display that presents a graphical user interface (GUI) defining a text field into which a user may type a destination address. As the user begins to type the address, the device may, after a predetermined number of entered characters, automatically present within the GUI a list of addresses that match the text typed up to that point. The user may then select an address from among those presented. As another example, the device may present an address book or communication log that lists various addresses, and the user may browse through that list and select a desired address to initiate communication therewith.